


Love is Found in Music

by baessclarinet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, based on a Johnny Cash song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baessclarinet/pseuds/baessclarinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Harry Potter one shots based on songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever and Always

Song: Forever and Always

Artist: Taylor Swift

* * *

 

She sighed and looked out the window, reminiscing. She remembered his touch, his voice, his eyes, everything about him. She felt a shiver run down her spine, remembering where he touched, where he had kissed her last...

She found herself staring at her phone, she knew he knew how to use it. Why hadn't he yet? He promised he would call...she even bought him a cell phone and taught him how to use it so they'd be able to talk when he was away. They had owled, but it wasn't the same as hearing his goofy voice.

She remembered his words, "Forever and always, baby, I promise." She felt herself choke up. She had no clue where their relationship was going. He was always working, she was always pining for him to return. She moved away from the window, the stars outside reminding her too much of the nights they spent together, strolling through town. 

She picked up the picture on her bedside table. The picture was of her and Ron, his arms wrapped around her waist. They weren't facing the camera, they were looking in the distance at something, laughing. Most likely watching some strange Muggles, she assumed. She didn't remember when the picture was taken, but Harry had given it to her for her birthday, and she cherished it. She put it back down and stared at her phone once more.

She felt he had forgotten about her again that night...why hadn't he called? The question floated in her ears, as well as his words, "Forever and always, baby, I promise." She suddenly had an epiphany.

She couldn't wait for him to come home anymore. She couldn't pine for him and wait for him. Forever and always were just words. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. It would have to be forever and always, or never. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 2011 on fanficton, so I thought I would post them here. Old writing, but not too bad.


	2. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning: there is referencing to self-harm. If this is a trigger to you, please be careful or just skip over the chapter.

Song: Hurt

Artist: Johnny Cash

* * *

 

Draco stood over the sink, listening to the running water. He watched it flow into the drain, wishing his thoughts and troubles would do the same. He splashed his face with the warm water, then reached blindly for the towel besides the sink. The softness of the towel on his face was soothing, and he let out a soft sigh. He stood still, the towel still on his face, and he let his mind wander for a moment.

He thought about school, about Pansy and how annoying she was, following him around all the time. He knew she was obsessed with him, but some days she went too far...lately, she seemed to be the only one left who spoke to him with a softness in her voice, and he appreciated it. Everyone else was cruel.

He thought about his father, and how he was in trouble with the Dark Lord. Seeing his mother and father in such distress was not pretty. It was starting to make him feel anxious and just as distressed. He was losing sleep, not eating as much. Those that spoke to him often commented on how thin he was becoming.

He put the towel down on the edge of the countertop and looked up in the mirror with a sigh. He had dark circles under his seemingly empty eyes. His lips and skin were almost snow white. His cheeks seemed hollow. He noticed the cuts on his arms, practically popping out of his pale skin. He had those cuts, marking them a few nights ago, trying to see if he could still feel pain in the emptiness he felt. He touched the scars, still red...he had felt pain. It had hurt to see the blood run down the sink, and it hurt to know everyone he knew would just go away in the end. Sadly, on the other hand, it was almost reassuring to have feeling. 

He looked himself in the eye and promised himself, "I will get them back for leaving me like this. Alone and empty. I will get revenge for my mother. For my father. I will make them suffer. I will make them hurt." And with that, he left the room, not even bothering to turn off the water. 


	3. Marry You

Song: Marry You

Artist: Bruno Mars

* * *

 

The door to The Burrow opened and two people stepped out into the moonlight. A fire glowed and danced inside, people could be heard laughing, glasses clinking. It was Christmas Eve, and the Weasley family and friends had all come to The Burrow to celebrate. There was food, decorations, and the warmth of family and fire, but it was too hot and stuffy for one couple. Harry and Ginny stood together outside of The Burrow, holding hands. The snow fell slowly, drifting down onto the couple. Harry and Ginny breathed slowly, their breath showing in the air. The moon was bright, the stars were shining. Harry found himself looking at Ginny, admiring the way her long hair shone in the light, and how he could see her eyes sparkle as she looked into the sky. It was a truly beautiful night.

Ginny turned to look at Harry. "So what did you want to do?" Ginny questioned. He smiled and started to drag her into the yard. 

"Let's play in the snow."

She smiled and stumbled behind Harry as he ran into the snow-covered yard. She let go of his hand and picked up snow, packing it into a ball, throwing it as she ran behind him. He began to chase her, and she continued to throw snowballs at him. 

He caught up to her and tackled her. The couple tumbled through the snow, laughing and smiling. Harry looked into Ginny's sparkling eyes.

"Ginny..." he whispered. He pulled himself from the ground and adjusted so he sat on one knee. Ginny's eyes got wide and she could feel her cheeks get warm. "It's a beautiful night," he spoke loudly this time, nervous and almost shaking. He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring with rubies on each side. "I think I want to marry you." She smiled and tackled him, knocking him over. "Be mine, Ginny. Will you marry me?" 

"Yes, Harry." 


End file.
